1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fabricating method of a magnetic tunnel junction structure and a fabricating method of a magnetic random access memory device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) device can be written and read in a short period of time, and has nonvolatile characteristics. Due to these characteristics, MRAMs have been widely accepted.
Typically, a unit cell of a MRAM device is an element that stores data, and a MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) pattern is used. A MTJ pattern includes two magnetic layers and a tunnel dielectric layer placed in between the magnetic layers. Thus, a MTJ includes a pinned ferromagnetic layer with a fixed magnetization direction, a free ferromagnetic layer where a magnetization direction can change in parallel or anti-parallel direction, and a tunnel dielectric layer placed in between the pinned ferromagnetic layer and the free ferromagnetic layer.
When etching a magnetic layer using a physical etch to form a magnetic tunnel junction pattern, the conductive product created by the etch is attached to sidewalls of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern, and the magnetic tunnel junction pattern can be shorted due to the conductive etch product attached to the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.